User talk:Toenailsin/Archive 2
Congrats *Welcome to the team :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 03:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to our team! :-) Edricteo 03:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *Wow. thanks =) Toenailsin 04:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Typhoon Cleavers, et al. *Are you kidding me? Where did you get that from? :D Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 20:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) *lol. these images were posted. not sure about the validity of them, but i believe they wont be too far off. Toenailsin 20:14, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Episode Names not quite sure about which item belongs to which episode but i do now the name of the episodes :D Episode 3: Pirate Episode 4: Commandant Episode 5: Oyabun Episode 6: Mountain Master <---- toughest one ever! will take you ages to get level 4 I will try to get the information for the Mastery items though i cant promise anything, my source is hardly ever available for some little chit chat ;) Kanon9 20:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) New Godfather inventory 10 RP = +50 faction points :) Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 00:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) tsunoda job tier sorry, just joking im frm japan so ya Valentine's Day Massacre Collection It doesn't work like it's supposed to, how come? Pippe 22:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Still don't know what I did wrong. Pippe 20:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Bangkok Dangerous How do you earn Allied status for both factions at the same time when one goes up and the other goes down? *When you do a Job you get +3 -1, so when you do the other jobs for the other faction, they even each other out in a +2 +2 kind of way. When you do it with fights, you have to win to make it possible because otherwise, you get a +0 +0. One tip, start with going with one faction to 1500, that way you'll have to do lesser jobs/fights to get to 1400|1400 because you can't go under 0, so you basically lose the - penalty. If you attaign that, you're just 1300 fights or 650 jobs away from attaigning a new award. An interesting remark is that attaigning the 1500|1500 is impossible, 1499|1500 or the other way around is the best loyalty possible. Pippe 20:40, February 10, 2010 (UTC) See when they did this on myspace, you would go 1499/1499 then click a 501 and hope you lose. It would give you a +1,+1. If I remember right only 1 out of 4 won this. Patrick *That impossible in this version, if you lose, you get +1 -1, so 1500|1500 is really impossible. That's why they changed it to allied for the achievement and not 1500|1500 Pippe 16:15, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok I get it but how do you earn allied ( 1400,1400 ) at the same time? I'm not beating this to death just trying to understand it. This is the quote for the achievement: Earned by gaining Allied status with the Yakuza and Triad factions at the same time. That would mean a score of 1397/1401 to get a +3/-1, that doesnt work either because you have already earned it for 1 of the factions at 1401. You may have 1400/1400 but that only earned the second one, you already earned 1 at 1401. How does it happen at the same time? Patrick :You have to have at least 1400 for each alliance, not exactly 1400 each. Although it's certainly possible to get exactly 1400 each if you do the right combination of jobs and fights. :For that matter, it's also possible to get to 1500/1500 if you're at 1450/1500 and use GF points to buy +50 for the lower one. But the next time you do an alliance job or a fight, you'll lose it. --Psiphiorg 06:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya but the challenge says " at the same time " if 1 is going up as the other is going down how do you do it at the same time? :It does not mean what it states completely. It means having the status on both at the same time, not reaching that status at the same time. You get one achievement for getting allied with one, then you do something for the other side to move it up. When both sides have allied status "at the same time" you get the achievement. It is for having 1400+/1400+ faction. As long as both sides are above the 1400 you get it. --Mr. Wizard 18:35, April 7, 2010 (UTC) People Interested in getting a developer/ Tester Account All Information is welcome. *suuuure Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 01:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Crisis Crates *Missing 2 items: Fire Axe and EMT. You are ususally good at sniffing out images that I miss. Also I didn't do the entries yet, but the stats are in the Crisis Crate talk page. Mafia Wars Wiki Admin Da IrishKid 05:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) How to acquire (Valentine) Hi Toenailsin! How are you?? I've received your message telling me that I tell you if I need something :) I saw that the Valentine's Day Massacre (http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Valentine%27s_Day_Massacre) has been edited adding more information about how to acquire the items of the valentine collection, but that information is false because for example I've got a stolen heart in New York. Of course I don't want to remove that information because I'm newbie here and I don't want to annoy the user has posted that. But I don't want this site telling false things.. Can you check that information? Thanks! Axel (axelbrz) *you didn't mention how you got the stolen heart so i'm assuming you got it from doing a job in new york? If so, then the info in that article is correct. You can get the stolen heart from doing any job from any city. Toenailsin 04:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you are right! :) The user that has posted before, has corrected the article, so he's removed the information I've mentioned you. Now the information is correct ;-) (Before, the article said that the Stolen Heart only could be obteined by doing a job in Cuba, but now it's corrected) Thank you! *oh right. when i got ur message, it had already been corrected. i had a browse through the history and i saw what you mean. Toenailsin 04:55, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Finishing BANGKOK Eakley 01:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC)I just finish BANGKOK and the game just made me restart Episode 5B all over againg. Is anyone else having this problem? i've heard of a few people that have had their tiers reset. submit a bug report to zynga and hope that they can fix it. Toenailsin 02:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey EAKLEY did you by chance recieve the Achievement of '''One Night in Bangkok '''before you had even started the EPISODE 5A or 5B ? If yes then this might have happened due to it. Because the same thing has happened to me. { :) } Z0DTH3Z0MBI3 6:55, FEB 24 '10 (IST) I do have the Achievement (One night in Bangkok) but not sure if I recevied it before Episode 5A. I contact Zynga about it but I have not hear from them yet. I have completed Bangkok twice and still being push back to Episode 5B.Eakley 02:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yo TOENAILSIN Thnx mayn. I had thought no one would notice the edits i make. Will work hard to make this WIKIA a PERFECT GUIDE for all the New Beginners. You guyz keep up the good work. Lolz will need to learn how to HYPERLINK all over again....... -Z0DTH3Z0MBI3 6:50, FEB 24 '10 (IST) Thanks for the feedback, but it wasn't entirely meant as an edit. It was more of a question to the rest of the users, because I have not recieved any reward points for the last couple of levels, and am trying to find out if it is a bug or not. I was not looking to become a regular contributer. 01:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Plz add to mafia wars and you bet I will promote you, thanks cynthia humphries help me, how to edit page title? i just edit the page "Snowballs". i found in MW the name changed into "Pile of Snowballs". i can change in the infobox, but i cant in the page title. thanks before. I need help in adding my clan on Wiki Hi Toenailsin, I need help in adding my clan on Mafia Wars Wiki in the clan selection, I'm new to this and I'm having a hard time trying to see how all of this works. Hi!! Thanks for creating this site!! I just signed up here. Primarily looking for a good site for MW info outside of Zynga and Facebook. I shall not be a bother! Qualifizierter Drachenkopf Qualifizierter Drachenkopf Do you know anything about this Mafia Wars Title, just found a mafia in fight list with that title, but when I try to search in Google, no one have write about that.. except my self who asked about that.. Nurussadad 18:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The guy is probably playing in german language format. Markall42 02:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Markall42 animals Hey, you could you update the new animals unleashed item that are in the market? :*i was going to leave that till i've changed all the current animals Toenailsin 05:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) new animals Hey I uploaded the images for the new animals. They are in each city Mafia Store / Inventory... Someone needs to make new pages for them, but that is out of my league. Check the upload log for upload links: http://mafiawars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/upload NY Red Tailed Hawk 25 Attack 22 Defense $300k Russia Musk Ox 23 Attack 28 Defense R$24M Cuba Killer Bee Swarm 29 Attack 20 Defense C$50k Bangkok Inland Taipan 21 Attack 30 Defense B$250k Joedirte 06:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Top Jobs aIs there a page with the best jobs to do. Best looting jobs, best ratio exp/eng or B$/eng There are also these nice abandoned Payout pages.. like /wiki/New_York_Payout NY / Boss / Settle a Beef... Permanently 74 35 (2.114) Cuba / El Padrino / Supply The FRG With Some Extra Muscle 82 40 (2.050) Moscow / Pahkan / Assault the Mansion Walls 246 131 (1.878) Bangkok / Assassin - Tier 4 / Battle Your Way Through The Temple 387 192 (2.016) :*thats an interesting idea. i'll try some mock ups later Toenailsin (talk) 01:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Falcon rename Can you copy the Falconer page to a new page? and throw in a #redirect Falcon Or however you guys handle that. (Or just make the Falconer disapper) :*i've moved the page to Falcon and left a redirect from the previous page Toenailsin (talk) 22:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) New Archive Templates In case you're interested, I added several new archive templates which should make it easier to archive talk pages. can be added to your archive pages to inform readers about them being archives, will create a navigation possibility for archived talk pages, can be placed on your main talk page and automatically adds all available archived pages as long as they follow the standard naming (i.e. Archive #). You can have a look at my talk page to see how they work. Owed 21:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) mystery bag problem atm Whenever you open a mystery bag, a message saying: you have already accepted this gift, comes up. I have emailed zynga about the problem and await their reply with the usual enthusiasm,lol. global cup i cn give u a brazilian ball for a german ball its urgent http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1467637355 global cup i cn give u a brazilian ball for a german ball its urgent http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1467637355 When I looked yesterday, the Global Cup stuff wasn't included in the general lists of items (Weapons, Animals, etc). What's the easiest way to do this? Cabusse 23:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC)Cabusse Monk's Robe Hi Toenailsin. Can you make a Wishliat Adder for the Monk's Robe? It has been made giftable from 23/06/10 Thanks Just Had My User Page SPAMMED! I'm not sure how it happened, but my User Page was just edited and spammed, by the following IP Address: I'm not even sure if this is the correct way to report it, but if there is anything that can be done about this, it would be greatly appreciated. BTW... How is it possible that someone edited my User Page? I thought only I could do that!? Thanks! -- Wmbell 18:32, July 2, 2010 (UTC)